


Dead End Gamble

by Mazui-nee (Celestiaru)



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Emotional Manipulation, Implied Mind Break, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Mindgame, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sort of kidnapping, Tags In Progress, aira eichi rei mentioned briefly, also rated for Rinne's foul mouth, by that I mean take this as a bad end path, im so so so sorry i love the amagis, implied gang rape, more will be added with part 2, not beta read we die like idols, not sure abt the violence warning but better safe than sorry, there isn't gonna a be a happy ending for either amagi I'm afraid, unamed mob characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25413082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestiaru/pseuds/Mazui-nee
Summary: The fact that Amagi Rinne was allowed to stay in the agency being their idol when others were fired did not sit well with some former idols and one in particular begins to plot Rinne's demise. What a lucky strike when they find that Rinne has a weak spot - and that weak spot is easy to snatch up, so naive and gullible in this big city.Amagi Hiiro becomes an unfortunate pawn in this revenge plot.The gamble was won, however not by Rinne.
Relationships: Amagi Hiiro/Amagi Rinne, Mob/Amagi Hiiro
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	Dead End Gamble

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. I uh, just need to get this nasty thing out of my system to return to cute and fluffy ones. I'm so sorry to put the Amagis through this.
> 
> Please heed the tags and warnings, if you are bad with them, please stay away! This is purely fictional exploration of boundaries and narration. There is going to be a part 2 with actual RinHii content, explicit even, but don't expect it to be happy. Also I still need to write it, therefore the tags are incomplete.
> 
> I swear I love Hiiro, he's an idiot angel everyone needs. I want him happy. Just not in here, I'm sorry...

“Hey,” the man spoke from a darker alleyway and Hiiro with his keen senses, turned and looked at it while the rest of Alkaloid continued walking, not noticing a thing.

“I have something that might harm Amagi Rinne, so if you want to obtain it, come with me.”

Hiiro was a boy, whose loyalty lay with his unit but also with his brother. A lifelong belief that he served his brother and was responsible for his well-being was hard to override with only a summer with strangers turned friends, so his instinct won over his conflict.

A moment later, Alkaloid’s Aira turned back upon not hearing his leader comment weird, uncultured, naive questions - and found he was not behind them anymore.

That day, Alkaloid’s leader Amagi Hiiro went missing.

* * *

Due to Ensemble Square’s unit nature, Amagi Rinne did not hear of his brother’s disappearance until a week later. Maybe it also was partly due to Cosmic Production’s Vice President’s nature of trying to solve everything in secret first with Starmaker Production’s representatives, but rumors spread fast and Alkaloid was not good in keeping secrets anyway, being sort of a baby unit and all.

Aira’s eyes and pale complexion compared to his usually healthier color showed he had been crying and not sleeping well, even though he tried to put up a brave front, yet he startled terribly when Rinne came crashing into his dorm room, growling loudly like a feral animal. He probably was.

“When?? How?!” He yelled, not caring probably the whole Seisou Hall heard him. Eichi came storming after him into the dorm room, which also was his; and Rei, already in the room, tried to put himself between the smaller idol and Rinne.

The redhead pushed Rei aside as if he wasn’t a strong young man himself being able to lift a piano if he wanted.

“Where. Is. Hiiro.” No cute nicknames for his dear brother, there was no time, no patience.

One week. His sweet brother had been missing one week already. And he only knew of it NOW.

“What the FUCK have ya all been  _ DOING’ _ ???”

He almost did not care when the smaller blond burst into tears, sobs of “I’m sorry” echoing through the room. Almost. He was a tyrant, or people wanted him to be like that, so he sometimes felt like that, but now was not the time to be a tyrant, it would not bring his brother back.

So what would?

He swatted away the hand on his shoulder from Eichi that was meant to be reassuring and turned on his heel to leave when none of the others in the room could give him a proper answer. All the diplomatic shit Rei and Eichi said, the pitiful sobs of Aira - none of it was helping. 

He had to take matters into his own hands.

\---

It hurt.

Hiiro was strong, he was used to a lot of kinds of pain. He tended to trip and fall a lot, he tended to hurt himself on things usually others did not get hurt on because he was an idiot. He trained his body to be able to hold his ground against the strongest person he knew. Rinne, his big brother he respected so much. He knew how strained muscles felt when they started to heal.

But this? This was a kind of pain he hadn’t felt before. It took much longer to heal because once it barely started, he was used all over again, torn muscle tissues about to heal being torn again.

He thought he would get used to it, a human body could, with training, adapt to a lot of things he had learned, but the pain was always very hard at first. His whole body felt like it was on fire and it only slowly died down by being taken over with numbness of whatever medicine they gave him to sleep.

“Careful with his face. He is still an idol, after all. One with a really pretty face and voice.”

They kept him clean, washed him, fed him. Hiiro found it hard to eat, for some reason his stomach rebelled, he had vomited all of his food the first few days, he could feel his body, usually strong and muscular, weaken due to lack of proper nutrients and training.

Well, his body did get some kind of exercise, the wrong kind, though.

“Don’t push down his mouth too deep, if you hurt his vocal cord, that would be a shame.”

“Hold his arms, he’s thrashing.”

“Sheesh, what a pretty sound he just made.”

“Look at his eyes though! He’s totally into it! Idols really are sluts, huh?”

The words they spoke when using him were degrading. Hiiro was used to being treated a little less than others due to them saying he was stupid and he believed them, but this was a lot to take. In a lot of ways.

They gave him things to drink, they gave him things into his blood. It numbed him partly, his mind clouded over and and his struggle sluggish, yet the pain was ever-present, the pain and something they called pleasure.

Hands would grab him all over, touch him where he had never thought about touching, entering him in places he had never considered, not that way at least. He was teenage boy heading to adulthood sooner or later, he was not completely dumb about these things but the intensity and speed of things happening to him left him confused of what to feel aside from pain and an odd sense of what they told him was pleasure.

Acts of what he thought would have been intimate with another person he might like, or that was what TV shows told him, were here just acts of raw physical release of stress, pent up anger, sick desires of men he did not know. (That was what those men said when they took turns.)

“I have proof of your brother’s un-idol-like behavior. He kicked us when we were down, how many fans would he lose if they knew that tyrant was really acting out of bounds?” The man had spoken that day when other men had surrounded him, though not touching him, while Hiiro stood there, trying to assess how to protect his brother from accusations that could end his already wonky idol career. 

Years had passed without knowing how his brother had become such a person, deep down he was still Rinne, his dear big brother but he did not know what he might have been pushed to do that might now have bad consequences when he finally seemed a little happier again.

And it was why he was alive, right? To serve his brother. He had started to get along with all units lately, still a foul mouth and very rude behavior but still an idol beloved by a number of fans. Hiiro did not want him to lose that.

“Then please give me those incriminating things,” Hiiro said, naive to hope he would just get them. Back then in his village, it was easy to ask for things.

“Oh, that comes with a price, dear little Amagi Hiiro.”

Right, Hiiro remembered, here in the city, things had a price. It wasn’t like give and take wasn’t normal in his village, it was just much less strict and usually the adults paid for things, he was a little unfamiliar with capitalism. 

“How much does it cost?” Hiiro had naively, impulsively asked.

He hadn’t thought things through. In hindsight, he wasn’t sure if he even agreed or was coerced with false promises, but the fact remained, that the price was him. He was the prey and they were the hunters, and they each took a piece of him as payment.

On that day he was devoured alive.

He hadn’t thought this through. Hiiro rarely did, that wasn’t the type of thinking he had or was taught, he was just left to be and this was why he never had developed much of a sense of planning ahead. Most planning was left to the elders of their hometown, or to Rinne because he had to learn it. Hiiro didn’t. Hiiro just had to follow Rinne.

He curled up. Now he had time to think, if he could think, and he realized he had no idea how to continue. Talk to that man again? He still hadn’t given him those incriminating things he said he held. When Hiiro had asked to stop, the man had pressed on, saying it was a little more, a little more Hiiro had to pay.

He felt hollowed out already, yet the man kept taking from him like he was a buffet.

He remembered hatred in those eyes but he was not sure if it was directed at him.

“This is for your nii-san, remember?” Every bit of fight Hiiro would muster up out of reflex died immediately when those words were spoken.

This was for Rinne. For his dear big brother.

If he stopped now, he would give up on him and he could not do that, right?

Tears started welling up quietly and running down the side of his face into the pillow and he turned his head to mutely sob into them.

He didn’t usually cry. He cried when he missed his brother after he left their hometown. He cried when he thought his brother hated him. Now he had been crying a lot these past days and he couldn’t stop himself.

He felt like, despite trying hard, he was starting to fail.

“Nii-san…”

Hiiro did not think this through. 

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't think this through either hahaha _(:D


End file.
